Our Time of Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: Daisuke loves someone and someone loves Daisuke...but who are the two people that love him?


_**D.N. Angel **_

**Our Time of Love**

**One shot. **

**Okay everybody this is a one shot no chapter 2 or 3 just one chapter of something my crazy brain came up with at around nine or ten Thursday evening and wouldn't leave my mind until it was all out on the Wordpad, lol :) I enjoyed writing this, it was a lot of fun and well if you've ever read my one shots then you know how they are, lol :) I just write what images flash through my mind as I write them up. By the way, this story was inspired by the song "Because You Live" I was going to use it in here but uhh...yeah the story changed a lot from the very beginning! lol. :) So I hope you enjoy this one shot of ****Our Time of Love**** :D I did the best that i could with the title Have a great day and happy writings to you all. Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **

* * *

Daisuke walked down the sidewalk in the downpour that started minutes ago. His thoughts were stuck on th blue haired beauty that he had been thinking about all day yesterday and he had talked to the boy today. He had told the boy his feelings and had poured out everything he ever felt for Satoshi.

-Flash back-

_"Hiwatari...I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the park?" Daisuke Niwa asked his friend. He was very nervous but he just had to get out what he felt about the blue haired young man. _

_"Sure Niwa. Where do you want to meet at the park?" Satoshi asked over the phone. _

_"How about by the fountain?" Daisuke suggested. _

_"Okay. I'll see you then." and Satoshi hanged up. _

_Daisuke had such butterflies in his stomach that he didn't think he would be able to speak to the the young man once he got there. He had hoped that no one came to that area. He wanted just the two of them and if he did it at home...well his grandpa or mom might have been tempted to sneak a ear to the door and listen in. He didn't want that, he just wanted it to be Satoshi and him. Daisuke had gotten there a bit early. He didn't want to leave too late from his house so he started over to the park right after he hanged up with Satoshi. The red head wasn't just nervous, he was a bit scared to, but he knew, he just knew that no matter what happened that he still wanted to be friends with the young man. He just laughed a little. How ironic, Satoshi was suppose to be his 'enemy' but Daisuke didn't see him as such. All he saw was a young man that had been hurt when they both were young and someone that just needed another to be there for him. Daisuke desperately wanted to be that person. He wanted to be there when Satoshi had a bad day at work, when he got sick and needed someone to take care of him. Though Daisuke knew what the blue haired young man would say Daisuke, 'I'm alright. You don't have to worry so much, okay.' Daisuke smiled, yeap that was Satoshi for ya. Sure he was different when they were kids and young but Satoshi changed and for the better. At the same time he was still Satoshi in Daisuke's eyes. He stopped to think about him, his light blue beautiful hair, those amazing blue eyes...it was funny now that Daisuke thought about it, they were opposites when it came to certain things; his blue eyes to Daiuske's deep red ones, his bright blue hair to Daisukes dark red. He had realized as he looked up into the branches of the trees that he had reached his destination. _

_"Wonder where he is. I was sure that he lived closer to the park than I did."and he scratched his head in thought and confusion. Daisuke sat here, waiting and waiting. He had to have been there for a good half hour and by the time he stood up to leave he saw someone running towards him. It was Satoshi! Daisuke cheered right up. _

_Satoshi stopped by Daisuke, he was breathing hard and huffing and puffing. Once he caught his breath he looked up at Daisuke and said with a half smile "Sorry Niwa. I ran into construction and they cut that part off. They must have started recently. So i had to take the long way to get here." _

_Daisuke smiled and shook his head "No. That is okay. I was hoping nothing happened to you, that you weren't hurt or anything." and he smiled brightly up at Satoshi. _

_"What did you want to talk about Niwa?" he asked the red head. _

_Dauisuke walked towards a bench that was near the fountain "I wanted to tell you something...no I have to tell you something, regardless of the outcome." the red head explained to as he sat down on the bench. Satoshi sat down and listened with open ears. _

_"Okay." he said as he was ready to hear what Daisuke had to tell him. He saw the young man take a deep breath and then he looked up at Satoshi "Hiwatari...I have been...thinking about you a lot. I can't get you off my mind and I don't know how you feel but I just wanted to say...uhh say that I umm...ohh man! Why are things like this soo hard to say!" Daisuke stated blushing furiously and rubbing his head with both his hands. He stopped and looked at Satoshi with such determination that the blue haired young man had to stare into those ruby red shining eyes. The sun was setting and the rays were reflecting in Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke took another deep breath and contiuned "...I just wanted to say that...I love you Satoshi. Very much and it has just gotten stronger over time. I wanted to tell you before but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. But now...now I can't wait. I can't hold back and I don't care what happens after this. If you don't return the feelings that is fine. I still want to be friends with you. But i just had to tell you how I felt and that you mean a lot to me." he breathed long and deep as if he was holding his breath the whole time he was speaking to Satoshi. _

_The blue haired young man looked at Daiuske, blinking his eyes. He had thought that Daisuke had been...a bit different lately, as in the last year or so. He then stopped and thought about it for a moment or two. 'That's it! He was wanted to tell me for that long?! 'Satoshi sighed outloud and he looked to Daisuke. _

_"Daisuke...you're...you're better off with Dark." Satoshi then got up and turned away, looking at the setting sun; the bright peach color fading into a pink then faded to a red and then to a purple and the purple faded to a dark blue. In the back ground the starts were starting to come out and the wind picked up a bit. Satoshi spoke "I need to go." and he took off running. Daisuke just sat there, staring at the place where Satoshi's back had been facing him seconds ago. He didn't believe it. There was no real answer that Satoshi gave him, no "I don't feel that way about you Niwa." or "I don't like you in that way." Nothing! He just said he would be better off with Dark?! What was that about?! _

_Daisuke hung his head, the only thing visible on his face was part of his nose and his lips, which were quivering right then and there. He wanted to cry so bad but then he didn't. He didn't think Satoshi would accept that kind of love he had for the young man but he didn't exspect this either. _

_Daisuke said, voice trembling "Dark? What does Dark have to do with any of this?" and he got up to go home. And of course that day the weather would be against him and not for him. It started to down pour just as the sun disappeared from the sky. Daisuke sighed, the evening just wasn't looking up for him._

-End of Flash back-

He just walked very slowly home, and once he had existed out of the park he just let the tears fall. He would feel better after a good long cry, he always did. His heart was aching and at the same time confused. He had no real answer from the blue haired young man. He really wanted to know Satohi's feelings for him, but he couldn't approach him after that, not now or tomorrow. Daisuke thought he would give it a few days and then he would approach him about that statement, about Dark and asked what Dark had to do with any of what went on just moments ago. Daisuke's head was hung and the rain continued to pour down on the that part of the world. Some people were rushing to find cover from the down pour, other's were sitting underneath covering with someone close to them. Daisuke heard some giggling and not really bring his head up but turning it a bit, he looked at a couple that looked very happy together. He went back to watching where he was going. or more less where he feet were going. He had to laugh at that, seeing such a happy couple after what just happened several minutes ago. He didn't want to go back home but he had classes the next day and if he stayed out in this cold rain any longer he would catch a pretty good cold. He didn't need that right now, but...he just didn't feel like going home to his family when he knew that they knew what was going on and they would be all cheerful and optimistic and asked happily how things went. He just didn't feel like facing them right now. And if he and Dark were still fused together he could have asked With to borrow his wings, but they weren't so he couldn't. Then...what could he do, if he didn't want to go home but needed rest to for class tomorrow...was there a way around the whole going home and avoiding the family, for the time being? He didn't know, he couldn't really think about anything else except what Satoshi had said to him. He sighed and thought it best to just head home and...he just realized...he could use the tree that was close to the balcony on his room. He had to laugh about that. How could he had forgotten that tree...that's right, his mind was still thinking about Satoshi.

"Well...at least he let me tell him. And he didn't seem disgusted or anything like that. I guess I should be..." he sighed again "...I don't know what I should be right now." he then looked up the tree and climbed from branch to branch. He did his best to jump on the land of his balcony and then he quietly opened his sliding door. It was a good thing he still was in the habit of leaving it unlocked like this. He stepped into his room and fell, face first, on his couch. He jumped up quickly when he heard a yelp and then looked to see who it was. He looked into dark purple eyes. Daisuke blinked and asked "Dark? What are you doing here? You do know this is my room, right?" Daisuke said, with out the happiness and cheerfulness that was usually in his voice. Dark noticed right away the change in the young man's voice.

"Daisuke...what's the matter?" Dark tilted his head to the side a little and looked at the red head with eyes that said he was worried about him. Daisuke didn't really want to talk with Dark, but he knew that if he didn't the man would soon enough get on his nerves with questions and he had no reason to be mad at Dark. So he just took a deep breath and told Dark all about it, everything about Satoshi and him confessing his feelings to the young man.

Dark just nodded and closed his eyes for a short time and then opened them up. Just as he was going to say something Daisuke spoke up again and looked straight into Dark's eyes, with such determination and such emotion that if it was part of The Force, it would have knocked the once thief over off the couch and on his head.

"Dark...Hiwakari mentioned you tonight...after I told him how I felt. He said that I would be better off with you. Do you know what he ment by that?"

Dark sighed and stood up. He went to look out the window of the door and said as he stared at the pouring rain hitting the railings "Daisuke, I have a confession to make...We've known each other for quiet some time and we even stole together, back when I was still a thief. Within that time, I noticed that I started to fall in love with someone. They didn't know it, I was very carefully about hiding my feelings and glances I would steal. I didn't want him to know until I was ready to tell him. But it looks like that I have no choice now. But...this is for the better. I believe it will help you, get the one you love to come to their senses."

Daisuke blinked and said confused "Dark?"

Dark turned around and smiled as he told Daisuke "I love you Daisuke."

Daisuke wanted to just bang his head against something really solid and hard. What was wrong with this night, was it really out to get him. How this happen?! His friend, one of his best friends confessed that he loved him. Okay! that was it! If the world wanted to pick a fight, Daiuske wouldn't stand back and take it anymore. He sighed, took a deep breath, by the end of the night he would be all out of breath from taking so many deep ones, and walked up to Dark. He tried his best to smile up at the older man and said "Dark...that is so nice and well sweet, but I just don't feel the same. This really sucks..." and the young man would have continued if Dark hadn't interrupted him.

"Daisuke." he said smiling.

Daisuke just looked up blinking, utterly confused. _I just rejected his love for me and he is smiling about it! What is going on?! _He just wanted to cry more now just for the fact that he was soo darn confused.

Dark continued "I just wanted to tell you. I was waiting for a good time and well I wasn't even going to tell you to be honest. I knew that you liked Satoshi and I was holding off. Telling you would just be to get it out in the open and off my chest. I did it, it's out and I feel better.

"But.." Daiuske started, looked away and then back up at Dark "...how can you smile like that when I love someone else?"

Dark smile got bigger and he said happily "Because Daisuke...you are happy."

Daisuke looked away and said sadly "No, I'm not."

Dark tilted his chin up with his finger and said with a smile "You will be."

Daisuked looked at Dark and just blinked. All this confusion and none sense was starting to give Daisuke a head ache. Dark saw the look and told Daisuke "Why don't you head to bed. You looked exhausted and I'm sure you'll feel better once you get some sleep." and Dark added in his head _and some more tears cried out too. _

Daisuke that night didn't dream at all that or he just didn't remember any of it, whatever the case may have been he just knew that he felt a bit more rested but still sad and not really up for being his chipper self today. When he woke up there was a note taped to his desk and he read it. It said...

_**Daisuke, **_

_**Don't worry about Hiwakari, I'll take care of that...and no, I won't beat him up or anything like that. You gotta give me more credit than that ;) Just try to cheer up, okay little buddy ;) Take care and have fun in school today! Later! . **_

_**-Dark**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Don't give up ;) **_

Daisuke huffed and got ready for his morning classes. He was glad he signed up for morning classes on friday. He could go to class, get through the morning and then come home and figure out what he was going to do about Satoshi. He wanted to wait a few days and then ask him about Dark but he didn't think he could last that long, he would go crazy waiting that long. He headed to school and got through the day okay. Every once in a while he would look to the side and out the window at the sky, just the color reminded him of Satoshi. He did get caught once by his professor but it seemed it didn't bother the older man that much, he just told Daisuke to pay attention and he turned back to the black board. Daiuske packed his books when he heard the bell ring ending his morning of classes. He walked down the stairs and out the door and headed for the entrance of the school to head home, he thought he saw With sitting by the archway...but maybe he just needed more sleep and didn't realize it until now. He just shook his head and continued to head for the archway and out and down the sidewalk. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see a certain someone walk right in front of him. That other person had looked to the side and just as he looked in front of him he crashed with a red head. They both feel down and Daisuke looked up to see a hand outstretched to help him up. He took it and thanked the person but before he started for home again he looked up at the man and realized it was Dark.

"Dark! What are you doing around here. I though that you worked today?"

"I did but I had some errands to run today and they let me leave early. Besides, I had everything done anyways." and he shrug at that last sentence.

"Okay. Well I'll see you at home then."

"Later Daisuke." and they walked off in opposite directions. Daisuke didn't think about Dark wallking off away from home. He just figured that the older man had other errands to run. Daisuke walked a good while before he was home and just as he looked up to walk up the stairs to the door he stopped on the first step and stared at the person standing...or more like leaning on the wall opposite the door.

Daiuske stammbered a bit "Hi...Hiwatari?"

Satoshi looked to the side and then looked at Daiuske. The look, the looked seemed to be so sad and painful too. Daisuke couldn't help but stare at his eyes and look right into them as if he was trying to feel what the blue haired young man was feeling. Daisuke continued to star right into Satoshi's eyes until the blue haired young man spoke "Daisuke. We need to talk." and then he looked to the front door and asked pausing a bit "Could we...perhaps talk in your room?"

Daisuke nodded his head and said with a bit of smile "Yeah, come on in." and the both headed to Daisukes room. Once there Daisuke told Satoshi he could have a seat on the couch but the young man shook his head and said he was fine standing. Daisuke took a seat and waited for the blue haired young man to speak.

"Daisuke...Dark came over this morning to talk." and then he looked to the side and then looked at Daisuke "He told me that even though he loved you that he wanted you to be happy and that he said you would happier with me." he paused and stared into Daisuke's eyes with what emotion Daisuke couldn't tell but it was strong, that was for sure. His eyes shined like a blue stone that sat in the sun's rays sparkling with all it's beauty and light.

Satoshi continued "Daisuke...is that true, that you would be happier with me?"

Daisuke brought his feet out from underneath his body and placed them on the floor and stood. He looked down at the floor and looked back up, with a true smile and said as his eyes closed a bit and shined "Yes. It's true Hiwatari."

Satoshi smiled and said "Satoshi."

"What?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi repeated it with a bigger smile and walked towards the red head as he said it "Satoshi. Call me Satoshi...Daisuke."

Daisuke's heart was pounding so fast and hard. He was getting so excited but he also didn't want this to be a dream either. He just watched as if it all happened in slow motion. He felt every single touch that was from Satohis as the young man brought Daisuke into a tight yet soft and comforting hug. Daisuke didn't fight it nor did he want to. As Satoshi was holding the red head to his heart, quiet literally, he asked with his face in Daisuke's hair, so his voice was muffled a bit.

"Daisuke...I didn't know what to say to a confession like that. I also didn't want to be someone that hurt you. With what is in my past...I didn't want anything to come back and hurt you. I care for you far too much. But after Dark told me what he did it made me realize that I could lose you a lot worse by not being by you and with you. This way I can protect you better."

Daisuke pulled out of the hug a bit and looked at Satoshi blinking at the blue haired man "Satoshi...are you saying that you..."

"...love you too Daisuke." and the man pulled Daiuske back into the hug and cuddled him to his chest. They stood there for a few more mintues just enjoying the neweness of it all and the feeling of holding each other. They eventually headed to the couch and just sat down, Satoshi first and Daisuke laying on top of him, head on the blue haired young man's chest and his one hand just laying on his shoulder, playing with Satoshi's blue hair. Satoshi started to play with Daisuke's and they just laid on the couch, long ways, and just played with each other's hair. Daisuke stopped first and then he snuggled more into Satoshi's chest and breathed in his scent deeply and sighed happily. Satoshi rubbed Daisuke's back gently and with much love and care. Daisuke 'hmed' to the soft touch of Satoshi's hands on his back. Just as it was getting good and Daisuke was about to fall asleep in Satoshi's arms someone came busting through the door yelling to Daisuke "Hey Daisuke! Did you get to talk to creepy boy yet?"

Daisuke just fell from the couch to the floor scared half to death, heart pounding, but for a different reason now. He scrambled to his feet and yelled to Dark "Dark!" and his face was flushed with a red tint

Dark laughed and said "Aww! look, Dai is getting all red. How cute!" and ran out the room laughing the whole way down the stairs and Daisuke running after him yelling "Dark get back here! Your dead! Do you hear me! Dead!"

Satoshi just had to giggle at that and then the giggle went straight into a laugh and he just had to laugh about the whole scene. Poor Daisuke had gotten so comfortable and relaxed that he was about to fall asleep when the ex-thief busted in on them. Satoshi just shook his head as the red head came back in and sat down on the couch and Satoshi pulled him back down with him on the couch. Just as Daisuke got all snuggled into Satoshi they both turned when the door creaped open and Dark stuck his head in there.

"Daiisuke!" and he made kissing sounds. Though those kissing sounds didn't last long as Satoshi picked something heavy and solid up from Daisuke's floor and chucked it at the ex-thief who fell down on the outside of the door with swirlies in his eyes.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi surprised and blinked his eyes and said "Satoshi?"

The blue haired young man turned his head back to Daisuke and smiled "I just want some alone time with the man I love. Is that too much to ask for?" and winked at Daisuke. The boy glomped Satoshi down to the couch and they both landed laughing. Satoshi then leaned up as the red head was still laughing, with his eyes closed and Satoshi planted a sweet soft kiss on Daisuke's lips. Daisuke was enjoying it and wouldn't you know...he returned! Before the purple haired man could even mutter a word the red and blue haired young men yelled with fire in their eyes "Go away!" and Satoshi got up and locked the door. As they laid down and started to kiss again they could hear Dark behind the door but they just smiled and continued to kiss and then eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Sleeping peacefully and in each other's warmth.

**The End :) **

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this short little story :) It totally changed from the beginning. Think the only scene in this version is the raining one, lol :) Have a great day, night, morning and happy readings and writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :) Edited this at like three in the morning...soo tired...need sleep...night everyone! :Waves sleeply: :) **


End file.
